1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wind turbine, and more particularly to a wind turbine capable of rotation in calm gentle wind conditions.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to various environmental, political and economic forces developing sustainable energy sources has become of paramount importance.
Sustainable energy includes solar, wind and water. Wind is harnessed to drive blades of a conventional wind turbine to generate electric power. However, wind is not stable and is depended on weather and since conventional wind turbines have specific dimensions, they can not generate power in calm wind conditions.
The wind turbine in accordance with the present invention mitigates or obviates the aforementioned problems.